


The Cat's Toy

by Madras_Eclipse



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Government Warning, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Smut, yes I actually wrote a damn lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madras_Eclipse/pseuds/Madras_Eclipse
Summary: margieargie asked: Congratulations, if nothing else, for posting the very first Alice/Rin fic on AO3 apparentlyrabbiteclair [UnmovingGreatLibrary] replied: might have that tag to myself for a while.me: HOLD MAH BEERIn which I sacrifice my dignity as an author in order to steal away UnmovingGreatLibrary's bragging rights in the most AO3 way imaginable. Also Alice and Orin do sexy things. Or something.
Relationships: Kaenbyou Rin/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Cat's Toy

☢ CAUTION!! ☢ ☢ CAUTION!! ☢

This fic has been identified as Level 4 Smut by the Biden Administration. If you don't want that, please click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877620/chapters/29416134) or [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437382/chapters/61693501) instead. Also, if you're under 18 and/or are at work/school, please leave. This is your last warning. Otherwise, please enjoy. Thank you!

* * *

It was a beautiful Spring day in Gensokyo. The air was filled with cherry blossom petals, bees jumped between flowers, and the sun’s gentle rays glistened in the morning dew condensed on the grass and leaves. In the middle of the Forest of Magic, one dollmaker, Alice Margatroid, was hard at work, crafting and repairing dolls and sewing doll-sized clothes.

As she toiled, she smiled and daydreamed. She thought about a red-haired kasha, Rin Kaenbyou, and how she was coming over to visit today. Their relationship began a few years ago, during an incident in which a Hell raven residing in Former Hell, Utsuho Reiuji, threatened to blanket the surface in nuclear fire. Rin, her friend, triggered a geyser which erupted in front of the Hakurei Shrine to alert the surface dwellers of the situation down below. Alice lent her friend Marisa her dolls and power, and together with the shrine maiden they ventured down and confronted the Hell raven and knocked the sense back into her. In the end, it turned out she simply went mad with power after being force-fed the corpse of the Yatagarasu by the troublesome Moriya goddesses, and was just a big doofus who wanted to make the surface seem like home, which was, of course, a blasted, barren obsidian firescape.

During the incident, Alice happened to interact with Rin through one of her dolls. Somehow, the two managed to hit it off. Alice wasn’t sure how, exactly: their personalities and interests were just such a good match. Since then, Rin, or “Orin” as she was affectionately called, had come up to the surface to visit the dollmaker on a semi-frequent basis, and the kasha even expressed interest in becoming her pet.

Alice kept thinking about what the two would discuss today, when she heard something being knocked over in the other room. Curious, she got up from her work desk and went to the front room, where she saw a doll on the floor and a black cat with two tails playing with it.

“Nope! No!” Alice called out, clapping her hands and walking toward the cat to try and scare her away from the doll. “How many times have I told you not to mess with my dolls?! And why did you sneak into the house again?!”

The cat looked up at her before sprinting away with the doll up the stairs. “Get back here!” Alice demanded, chasing her. She summoned six of her dolls off the shelf and directed them to draw swords, before running up the stairs and into her bedroom, where the troublemaker was crouched on her bed with the doll in her mouth. Slamming the door behind her so that the cat couldn’t escape, she tried to corral the cat with her dolls, but the cat deftly and defiantly dashed under and around the bed, evading her dolls. She tried to hide in the closet, but a doll blocked her and slashed at her. She then tried to jump out the window, but again, a doll impeded her escape. Finally, Alice managed to surround her back on top of the bed, her six dolls pointing their blades at the feline.

“I’ve got you surrounded!” Alice declared. “Anything you have to say for yourself?”

The cat stared at her, twitching her tails, before letting go of the doll and flopping over onto her back.

* * *

“Seriously,” Alice said, bringing the tea out, “why must you always be so troublesome whenever you come to visit?”

“I can’t help it,” Orin smiled cheekily. “I’m a cat. I love playing with your colorful dolls!”

“Then please have more self-control. At least knock on the door and wait in your human form like a normal person.” She poured some tea into Orin’s cup. “I apologize, I couldn’t find your favorite tea at the market, so I hope black is fine.”

“Not at all~!” Orin chirped. “Everything made by you is perfect, after all!”

Alice blushed. “Uh… hehe, sure.”

The two sat side-by-side on Alice’s couch, settling into a relaxed mood as they idly chatted about various things, such as recent happenings in the Underground, or Alice’s puppet shows in the Village.

“So Lapislazuli-sama and Junko came to Chireiden recently to check on Former Hell’s status,” Orin said. “I didn’t know she had such a weird dress!”

“Oh?” Alice wondered. “I didn’t think administrators of Hell would be the type of people to have ‘weird’ dress sense.”

“I mean it! She had this really short, multicolored skirt. It was so small I could see her ass and tiny black thong!”

“Er… that’s… interesting,” Alice said hesitantly.

“There’s more! Her shirt was loose-fitting, and had ‘Welcome <3 Hell’ written on it! It was hanging on her shoulders, and I swear her boobs were spilling out…”

Alice felt very awkward. “I...see…” She blushed as she took another sip of tea, trying to ignore Orin’s lavacious comments.

“Ah, sorry, I got a bit carried away there, didn’t I?” Orin smiled, grabbing one of Alice’s hot blackberry scones and taking a bite. “But you know, I just can’t ignore stuff like that, dressing all trashy like that around Satori-sama!”

Alice chuckled. “Ehe, I suppose not.” She took another sip, and tried to change the subject. “So, I feel as though I’ve hit a breakthrough recently in creating a living doll.”

“Oh?” Orin’s ears perked up.

“Yes. Recently, Marisa came back from Hell… or, I suppose ‘New’ Hell, along with Reimu and Youmu, and described a place called the ‘Animal Realm’ where animal spirits subjugate human ones, and where a crafter god makes Hainawa figures, led by one which absorbed a stray spirit. I managed to get authorization from the Ministry of Right and Wrong to go visit her, after I sent her a request to visit and she accepted. I’m hopeful I can learn her secrets and use them to house a soul in one of my dolls as well.”

“Wow, you’re a really hard worker, Alice-chan!” Orin sat up and her tails wagged.

“Well, I am the Puppeteer Magician, of course I would be dedicated to my craft. But, I’m flattered.” Alice smiled at Orin’s praise as she took a bite out of a scone.

Orin sat back down, still facing Alice. “...but, you know, why do you want to make a living doll so bad?”

“It’s been my dream,” Alice said. “Ever since I was a child, I wanted to bring a doll to life, and became a youkai magician over the course of researching how to do that.”

“And then what?” Orin asked. “What do you plan to do with it?”

Alice was silent for a moment. “...er… truthfully, I haven’t thought that far.”

“Oooohhh? So you’re telling me you want to make a living doll, but don’t plan to do anything with it once you do?”

“Well… I mean, I guess I just… I just want someone to talk to and be with me, I suppose. A magician’s life is a lonely one, and I do much of my research in solitude.”

“But you have lots of friends, don’t you? What about Patchouli-sama? Or Marisa? They’re both good to be around, right?”

“Patchouli is… more of an advisor than a friend. And Marisa… I don’t deny she’s a friend, but she’s just… stubborn and can’t be honest, and always stealing things from people, including me. And she and Reimu have a special bond, and I don’t want to get in the way of it.”

“...ah. I see.” Orin grinned. “So, you want someone like _that,_ eh?”

“Er… I suppose I want a… ah… romantic relationship, I guess you would say.”

“Ohohoh, even Alice-chan has desires like that! But… if you just wanted to find love, why not just go out and find a man in the Village or the Forest of Magic or wherever and start a family? I’d be a lot less work then making a living doll, finding a husband and having a kid, am I right?” Her tails twitched even faster now, and her face bore a toothy smirk.

Alice looked down and away. “...”

“What is it, Alice-chan?”

“...well, it’s just… you see, I’m… not good at talking to men. And besides, I’m… not attracted to men, either.”

Orin’s ears and tail shot up. “Ehh??”

“I don’t know why, but… even as a child, I found myself gravitating to other girls and women. I’d sneak peaks on them changing in their rooms, and I find it hard to go to hot springs because I always get very distracted by their bodies. It’s so strange, I don’t know anyone else who’s like me in that regard; even Reimu and Marisa, close as they are, are each going out with young men from the village, bringing them to their homes and… doing _those_ things like… touching, and… kissing, and… well, _yeah.”_

Silence.

“...that’s… ah,” was all Orin could get out.

“I know, I’m just weird and blabbering stuff at you, aren’t I?”

Orin shook her head. “I don’t think it’s weird at all! And, uh…” Orin twiddled her fingers and blushed. “...the truth is, I’m… actually the same way.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “Is that… so…?”

“Yeah…” Orin’s tails kept twitching side-to-side and her face reddened.

Then, a devilish grin spread across her face, and her eyes shone.

“...you know, I’ve had this really bad ache in my belly and my sides for a couple days now.”

“An… ache?” Alice asked. “Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, it does,” Orin said, a little salaciously. “And the worst part is, it happens every month during the spring for several days at a time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alice said. “Do you want me to go get you some medicine, or-”

“Oh, I won’t be needing herbs or anything to cure it,” Orin smiled evilly. She put a hand on Alice’s, causing the puppeteer to back up slightly. “Because I’ve got the _purrrfect_ treatment, right in front of me.”

Alice’s heart started beating rapidly, and sweat beaded on her forehead. “Ah… I don’t know what you’re getting at…”

Then suddenly, Orin lunged in for a kiss, her lips locking with the puppeteer’s and their hands and fingers interlocking as well. She took her time, savoring the moment and taking the blonde in. Alice’s mind, of course, went completely blank as her face reddened as deep as a ground cherry.

Alice pushed Orin off of her, stuttering, “w-w-what was t-that for all of a s-s-sudden?!?”

Orin smiled. “It’s not good to beat around the bush, now is it? Besides, you enjoyed it too, right?”

Alice looked down, face flushed red and her heart pounding out of her chest. “Well, I mean…”

“See? I’m right! Wanna try it again?”

“...sure… please…” The two pulled in close again for another round. This time, they kissed even more deeply, entwining their tongues and taking in the other’s taste.

“...mhn...Alice…”

“...o-Orin…”

They continued to kiss thirstfully. Soon, their hands began to move themselves, gliding over each other’s bodies and feeling the soft skin underneath them.

“...hey…” Orin backed off slightly. “I...wanna… _touch you… feel you… taste you, Alice-chan.”_

 _“I-is… that… so…”_ Alice said softly.

“ _Y-yeah…”_ Orin moved her hands around Alice, eventually finding their way to her butt, when she grabbed eager handfuls and began fondling it.

“MEEP!” Alice squeaked.

“Holy shit, Alice-chan, you got a really big, round ass under that skirt,” Orin commented. “I bet I couldn’t find a better ass even if I _made_ one! How the hell do you maintain it staying in all day sitting at that desk makin’ all your dolls?!?”

“W-well, I do make great food for myself and keep a balanced diet, I suppose…”

“Satori-sama’s on her behind all day too,” Orin said, burying her face in Alice’s chest while still groping her butt. “But her ass is so small, square and bony it isn’t funny; it’s like an emaciated 80-year-old man’s, not that I’d ever say that in front of her. Okuu’s is nice enough, sure, but _this…_ **_this_ ** is the Holy Grail of asses right here. It’s like you sculpted it yourself, like one of your dolls. Hell, maybe you _are_ a doll.”

“Ahh… Orin…” Alice shuddered.

Orin took a moment to nestle her face into Alice's chest some more, before opening her eyes and looking down. “Oooohhh? These look pretty nice, too!”

“Ah… huh??” Alice realized what Orin was talking about, but before she could do anything about it, the cat’s hands shot straight from her ass to her breasts, and fondled them just as eagerly. Alice started trembling anxiously, aware that Orin’s fooling around was making her… _warm_ down there…

“Mmph,” Orin grunted. “There’s too much fabric in the way. I’m gonna get rid of it.”

“EEHHH???” Alice exclaimed. “B-but… you-”

“Your clothes are beautiful, you make ‘em great, but I can’t properly admire this doll until we remove them…” She locked eyes with the dollmaker. “C’mon, admit it. You want it too, right?”

Alice’s voice trembled… “... I… I do... _”_

“That’s a good girl,” Orin said lavaciously. Carefully, she undid the dollmaker’s ribbons and buttons, lifting her blouse up and over her shining, luscious blonde hair and pulling her dress down below her wait, exposing her belly and frilly, black silken bra.

Orin took in the beautiful sight before her eyes. She whistled while wagging her tails. “Woooow…” she glided a hand over Alice’s skin, causing her to twitch and tremble and whimper like a puppy. “So soft and smooth… just like a doll’s. And this thing,” she pulled on the bra, causing Alice to yelp a bit. “I’ve never seen bras like this one before. Neither Satori-sama or Okuu wear one; Satori-sama’s got kid-like proportions, and Okuu has that big-ass eye burned into her chest - she doesn’t even have any goddamn _nipples,_ let alone boobs!”

“That’s… disturbing,” Alice said, still shuddering in pleasure. “AH!” She squeaked and jerked her head as Orin started licking her breast, working her tongue further and further and down until…

“...gah, I don’t want a mouthful of lace,” Orin said. She reached around Alice’s back and found the hook, but Alice instinctively stopped her with her own. They stared at each other for a moment, then came to a silent understanding. Alice moved her hands away and allowed Orin to finish undoing the hook, slowly lifting it up and away and tossing it aside, allowing Alice’s breasts to drop free.

Orin eyed Alice’s breasts hungrily, while the dollmaker blushed even harder. “Don’t… stare like that, it’s… embarrassing.”

 _“My my my…”_ Orin said, licking her finger and drawing it under one of Alice’s breasts and up to her nipple. “These are _nice._ Not too large and not too small, and perfectly round and plump, just like a doll…” She put her face in closer, sniffing the breast like the cat she was. “I think I’m gonna enjoy some milk~”

“W-WAIT, H-HUH???” Alice exclaimed.

“Cats like milk, don’t you know? Why shouldn’t I help myself~?”

“No, t-that’s not what I m-”

**_*bite*_ **

“GH-EEEEP!” Alice squeaked as Orin bit down lightly with her sharp cat teeth and started licking, the simultaneous acute pain and pleasure causing every part of her body to tremble uncontrollably. With every movement, every flick of the tongue, pucker of the lips, every light gnaw, the tingling grew more intense, leaving Alice in a mindless rictus of pleasure, her eyes wide and her pupils shrunk as she moaned lightly.

After a couple minutes, which to Alice seemed like a couple of years, Orin finally pulled away, wiping the saliva off of her lips and looking down at the quivering girl below her. She smirked and put her arms on her sides. “Shit, if _that_ was enough to make you squirm, I can’t imagine what going further would do to ‘ya!”

“Going… further…?” Alice asked weakly.

Orin shook her head. “Seems there wasn’t any milk in Alice’s tits after all. But I wonder if I can find some in another place…”

“Hah… what do you… mean?”

“I mean… THIS!” Orin grasped Alice’s dress and pulled it down the rest of the way, down below her boots and throwing it to the side.

“A-ah!” Alice yelped, looking down at her now exposed body. The only clothes she was wearing now were her head ribbon, her boots and her intricately woven matching black lace panties. Orin placed a fingertip on them, causing Alice to kick and shudder. They felt warm, they felt moist. When she pulled away, a trail of sticky liquid bridged between the panties and her finger. And Orin, the naughty, lewd queen that she had become, licked her fingertip clean.

“Mmmm… yeah, I’d say there’s a _great deal_ of ‘milk’ down here…”

“O-Orin…”

“What is it?” Orin asked, smug.

“...d-do it. L-l-lick me. Down _there…”_

Orin’s eyes’ widened, and one could practically imagine steam erupting from her ears and her bow lifting off of her head accompanied by a train whistle. She then smirked again, and said lustfully, _“well, if that’s what Alice-chan wants, then I’ll humbly accept this meal…”_

Orin started by unlacing Alice’s boots, sliding them off and putting them to the side. Next, she pulled off Alice’s cute white socks, leaving her feet and toes bare. Orin took a quick moment to torment Alice some more by caressing and sniffing her feet, and licking in between each toe, all while Alice quivered and whimpered in frustration. It didn’t stop with her feet: Orin took her time feeling and licking her way up Alice’s long, supple thighs, then impishly licking all around the edges of the panties, determined to drive Alice, her cute, sweet doll Alice, as crazy as she possibly could. Only once she was satisfied Alice had been sufficiently tortured did she grasp the top of the panties and carefully pull them down her legs, throwing them away and leaving Alice completely naked and exposed. And right in between her legs was the real prize: her smooth, hairless and glistening, dripping-wet folds. Alice covered her face in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she was exposing herself like this in front of her friend, and yet at the same time, _holy hell_ was she getting excited for the same reason.

“Oooohh _myyyyyyy…”_ Orin said, tracing her finger in a circle around Alice’s clit, taking in the sensation of bare, smooth and slippery skin all around. “You’re completely bare down here! There’s nothing at all hiding this lewd place from the world! Totally unlike Satori-sama’s messy, unshaven bush, or Okuu’s for that matter.” She chuckled. “You really _are_ a doll after all.”

“Aah… aha…” Alice couldn’t even form coherent words for what was going on anymore. How sweet. And of course it just made Orin even _hornier._ She leaned in, her breath tickling Alice’s sensitive, anxious clit, but she wasn’t about to give it to Alice just yet. Instead, she placed her finger with their long, sharp nails at the entrance of her wet pussy, at first putting just one finger in, then two, then finally three. With each finger inserted, Alice moaned and spasmed, and Orin strategically felt her way around Alice’s inner walls, looking long and hard for the weakest spot. Finally, once she was sure she had found it - indicated by a moan longer and louder than all the previous ones, she went in for the kill: locking her lips around Alice’s clit, biting down gently, and licking it.

Alice didn’t even last ten seconds before she gripped the couch tightly and seized up. “Orin, O-Orin, I… I love… la… ahhh… AAAAHHHHH…. **_AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!”_ **

Orin pulled away and smirked. _Mission accomplished,_ she thought, proud of her handiwork as the refined puppeteer magician lay down, reduced to a quivering, sweaty, dripping mass curled up on the sofa. “What a doll… a doll who makes dolls, and yet is the best and most perfect one of them all…”

Moments later, Alice managed to pull herself up, huffing and puffing, and looking right at Orin. “... you… you jerk,” she said.

“Am I? A good girl like me?” Orin smiled, feigning innocence. “But I only gave Nyalice-chan what she wished for!”

Alice didn’t respond. Instead, she just stared, before suddenly reaching out and shoving a hand onto Orin’s chest, making the kasha squeal in shock. 

“NYAAHH?!”

“You weren’t even naked the whole time,” Alice said darkly. She stood up, making her height advantage over the cat clear, and took her by the chin.

Alice smirked. Time for revenge, she thought.

“You’ve been a _baaad kitty,”_ she said. “And bad kitties need to be punished.” Alice held out her right hand and stretched her fingers, prompting rings attached to invisible strings to mystically float over and affix themselves to each one. The strings then went out, attaching to the back of a doll and causing it to animate. Alice was a master ventriloquist, moving her fingers deftly and fluidly to command her dolls to float over, grab Orin’s limbs and force her down to the couch. Enchanted to the brim with powerful magic, they could pin down even the strongest of oni, so a little cat like Orin had no hope of struggling free.

“W-w-what do you think you’re doing???” Orin pleaded.

“Oh, nothing you won’t like,” Alice said playfully. “I hope you will agree my technique will provide a more refined and pleasurable experience than any else you could find in Gensokyo.” She waved her hand. “Girls, tie her up.”

Orin gulped. “T-tie me up? What are you, some kind of sad-” She tried to speak, but a pair of dolls came over to stuff a ball of cotton in her mouth and tie a ribbon around it, reducing her pleads to desperate, muffled mumbles. Two other pairs of dolls tied ribbons around her hand and feet, respectively, before the dolls holding her down let go.

“Mmmph! Mmph mmph mmph!”

“Oh, don’t think I’m done yet, not after all you did,” Alice teased. “First off, we’re going to have to relieve you of _all_ your clothes.” She commanded the dolls who had held her down to remove Orin’s Mary Janes and knee-high socks, then lift her dress up and over her head and cast it away. She took a moment to admire the cat’s body: white and pale as the zombie fae she commanded, her secret places shielded by a lace-trimmed red bra and puffy white bloomers. _Bloomers._ Alice felt a predatory twitch in her right eye. Orin came into _her_ home, felt her up, made her wet, and pushed her over the edge of orgasm, and yet she herself wore the most conservative type of underwear imaginable. Still, Alice could see the darkened stain on Orin’s crotch, hinting at how truly lewd this cat in heat was and how much she had enjoyed it as much as Alice.

“Tsk tsk,” Alice clicked. “Who do you think you’re trying to fool?”

“Mmhp nmph trph tph phoo oyooph!!” Orin pleaded.

“Oh, I apologize,” Alice replied in a prim, high-class tone mimicking that of a certain gap youkai. “I couldn’t understand anything you said.” She shrugged. “Oh well. Guess I’ll just have to _rectify this.”_ She once again ordered her dolls to strip Orin, pulling her bloomers away and undoing her bra to reveal the whole, bare truth.

Alice looked over the cat’s body, thinking to herself, “so _this_ is the body of a bad kitty.” Perhaps she was narcissistic, but she felt Orin’s body wasn’t _quite_ as good as her own, at least according to Orin. Still, she was certainly a sight to behold: thin yet shapely, especially the legs which got lots of exercise daily from running around ferrying bodies to the Hell of Blazing Fires to feed the boilers. Her breasts were a little smaller but no less round, and down below her pussy had a small tuft of red hair crowning it. That was fine by Alice, though; she preferred the natural look on other girls, even if she was lacking her own (purely by choice, as she found it got sweaty and difficult to clean otherwise; that hair removal spell she learned from Byakuren several years back had paid for itself several times over just this day alone). And like her’s, Orin’s was dripping wet.

“So…” She put her mouth right in close. “This is a pussy’s pussy.” She took a big whiff. “And it’s RIPE with the stench of a bitch in heat.”

“Mmmph mmmph!”

“I hope you don’t mind if I savor it for a bit,” Alice said, before going right in and sticking her tongue right in, coiling it around Orin’s clit while her fingers explored the inner caverns of her pussy. Far from being a “refined” experience, Alice was overcome with _lust,_ left over from Orin’s previous teasing and torture, and was bent and determined to get even with the cat. Almost immediately, Orin began to helplessly squirm and spasm, the puppeteer’s experienced and dexterous digits hitting all of Orin’s weak spots in ways which drove the cat absolutely _mad._ At one point, Alice could hear Orin letting loose a very loud moan muffled by the gag, her body bowing and her pupils shrinking, a sign Alice took as her having orgasmed.

But, Alice was far from done, and rather than give Orin any sort of reprieve she used her free hand to summon more dolls over. Two of them went over to Orin’s breasts, and each used their tiny fingers to tweak her nipples, an action which combined with Alice’s oral play to quickly make the cat seize up and tip over the edge again. As Alice did this, one of the dolls went to fetch her favorite dildo out from a box (labeled “bread” in hopes Marisa wouldn’t try to run off with it if she were to discover it during one of her visits) filled with various sex toys she had procured from Yukari in exchange for some of her fluoroantimonic acid (exactly why Yukari needed fluoroantimonic acid, which was so strong it could eat through _glass,_ was anyone’s guess). It was big, thick and ribbed, easily capable of satiating her primal desires and quelling her frustration whenever it arose. Tragically, Orin’s hole was already occupied by her tongue. But that wasn’t where the dildo was going anyway.

No, it was destined for the _other_ hole.

One doll helped Alice turn Orin over onto her side, exposing her round kitty ass and her whipping, spasming tails to the giant plastic phallus, and the perpetually smiling little scamp threatening to shove it right into her defenseless anus. Orin’s eyes when she saw what was happening widened in apparent fear, but her anxious tails told of her true desires. She _wanted_ that thing, _badly._ Meanwhile, Alice kept eating her, and the dolls kept playing with her.

Orin struggled and wiggled her feet.“Mmmphmphphmmmmphmmphm-”

**_*SHOVE*_ **

Time seemed to stand still, and not because Sakuya was nearby using her ability.

_“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!!”_ Between the dildo, Alice’s tongue and the dolls, it was all simply too much for Orin to take, and she came harder than she had ever cum before in her life. Her mind didn’t have any coherent thoughts whatsoever. All that went through her head at that moment, following that lightning bolt of heaven which shot through her entire body, were thoughts of _lust,_ like “omygodaliceiloveyouforeverandeverpleaseletmebeyourpet”, and simple, primal cries of pleasure and climax, intense enough to melt the ache in her sides nearly instantly.

Weak and trembling, Orin simply melted into the couch, limp and limber like her cat form, powerless to so much as try to roll over. Satisfied with her revenge, Alice slowly undid the ribbons, starting with Orin’s feet, then her hand, before finally undoing the gag and removing the cotton ball. Orin gasped and panted, completely drained and her tongue hanging out slightly.

“Has the kitty learned her lesson?” Alice smiled, crossing her arms and looking down.

Orin opened her eyes, her crimson irises staring straight into Alice’s seven-colored gems.

“... let.. Let me… kiss you…” she asked lightly.

Alice thought for a moment, then said, “oh, alright.” She got down on top of Orin, their breasts smooshing against each other and their smooth, sensitive bodies touching, and again kissed her deeply, their tongues touching and each savoring the other’s smooth lips and saliva.

Orin put her hands on Alice’s head and pushed her off slightly. “... turn around. Your whole body. I want to lick you, and for you to lick me…”

Alice giggled. “I see. So the kitty still wishes to be punished… very well.” She turned her body around, and the two turned onto their sides, ensuring neither had power over the other and could treat each other as equals as the other’s tongue swirled around inside them, their hands caressing their smooth skin.

“I’m going to mark you and make you mine,” Orin said playfully.

“And I will make you my obedient little pet,” Alice teased back.

“Obedient? I’m a cat, not a dog, I can’t promise obedience. I’m gonna shed all over the furniture and leave hairballs everywhere.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll learn discipline soon enough… ngh!” The waves of pleasure shot up their spines as they once again approached orgasm.

“Orin!”

“Alice!”

“I-”

“I-”

***SLAM***

“YOOOOO, Alice!” bellowed Marisa as the door crashed into the wall, causing loose dolls to topple off of the banister, vases to shake, and Alice and Orin’s eyes to jolt away from what they were doing and focus right on the intruder. “Lovely weather we’re havin’, aren’t we? Sadly, Reimu’s got her boyfriend at the shrine today an’ mine’s out trainin’ with Patchy to be a magician, so if you don’t mind I’m gonna come crash with my friend for a while, drink some tea and maybe borrow a-”

It took several moments for Marisa to open her eyes and realize what it was she had just walked in on. The three stared at each other silently, and no one dared utter a single word.

“...ooohhhh, _okay.”_ Slowly, Marisa backed out of the door, taking the door handle and slowly closing it behind her, followed seconds later by the sound of her taking off at light speed on her broom.

Alice wasted no time jumping off the couch, wiping herself off with a nearby decoration towel, throwing her clothes back on, summoning almost all of her dolls and gathering her grimoire and most destructive spell cards before thundering out the door in hot pursuit of the black-white witch. “YOU ARE **SO** DEAD, YOU SLIMY LITTLE COCKROACH! I’M GONNA SHOVE THAT MINI-HAKKERO SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU’LL BE SHOOTING MASTER SPARKS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!”

It took a full minute for the entire army of dolls armed with small but lethally sharp swords to stream out of the cottage and join their master in hunting down Marisa. Meanwhile Orin just sat there, processing all that had just transpired. How she and Alice had crossed the point of no return…

She shrugged. “Oh well, guess I’ll have another corpse to have to carry off today.” She got herself cleaned and dressed again, exited the cottage, grabbed her wheelbarrow propped against a tree and resumed her job as “Hell’s Traffic Accident,” trotting off in Alice and Marisa’s general direction.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to thank everyone who actually decided to read this thing. Honestly, I still don't know what happened. I read the post detailed in the summary on UGL's Tumblr page and for whatever reason took that as a personal challenge. This was the end result. There, now this tag has proper smut attached to it.
> 
> Sadly, I have not actually read "The World, Upside Down," but however it ends it'll probably be a lot darker and less lewd than this, and I'm pretty sure those aren't the real Alice and Orin anyway, so I may have just made history by writing the world's first-ever erotic AliRin fic. Should you find evidence to the contrary, I invite you to link it in the comments, and I do promise I will overcome my inherent skittishness and actually read it.
> 
> Either way, this fic was how I decided to spend my Wednesday off instead of finishing up Chapter 21 of Cognitive Psience. Well, that and I interviewed for a job. Go figure.


End file.
